Do It Like A Dude
by DramaHunny101
Summary: Stomp, stomp, Jade has arrived, and it's time to do it like a dude. JORI.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. I hate having to say that in every oneshot, it kills me a little each time. **

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock. <em>

"Jade? What are you doing here?" Tori Vega asked as she opened her front door at eleven pm.

Ignoring her, Jade pushed past her girlfriend and entered the house. "Your parents and Trina aren't here, right?"

Tori turned to face her with a slightly confused expression. "Yeah, mum and dad are on a cruise and Trina's gone to vocal camp for the weekend. Why?"

"Well, I was listening to this song and I got an idea."

".. What?"

Instead of answering with words, Jade reached into her bag and pulled out a strapon.

"Oh my god."

"Pretty cool, right?"

"Jade.. What the hell?"

"What? Don't tell me you're against me fucking you with this."

"It's just.. Random. Seriously, what the hell?"

"Enough talking, what do you say we go upstairs and get this party started?" Jade arched her eyebrows suggestively, her trademark smirk appearing on her face. The goth girl always cut straight to the chase, especially when it came to sexual activities.

"Do I really have a say in the matter?"

"Nope," Jade agreed, wrapping an arm around Tori's wrist and pulling her up the stairs. "Trust me, babe, you're gonna _love_ it."

* * *

><p>After they reached the youngest Vega's room, Jade shoved Tori in and shut the door with surprising speed, before slamming the Latina up against it for a heated makeout session before things went any further.<p>

"I really love you, you know?" Jade said in a low voice as they broke apart for air.

"I know. I love you, too," Tori replied before wrapping her arms around Jade's neck and pulling her down to continue making out.

The taller girl tugged Tori's top then pulled it over her head, quickly pressing their lips back together. She then trailed her tongue along the tanned girls bottom lip, nipping at it briefly before Tori opened her mouth and Jade's tongue slipped inside.

They pulled apart once more, and Jade turned Tori around and pushed her the few steps it took to get to her bed, where she landed flat on her back. Almost immediately after Jade started removing the rest of Tori's clothes before she had a chance to do it herself.

"You really want to do this, don't you?"

At this point, Tori was naked and Jade was just in her bra and panties.

"What gave you that idea?" Came the sarcastic reply. "Now shut up."

"I've gotta say, you're sexy when you're bossy, Miss West."

Having successfully gotten the strapon on herself on the first try, Jade crawled above Tori on the bed and began kissing and sucking along her neck.

"Oh," Tori gasped as Jade bit down on her neck before soothing it over with her tongue.

Jade smirked as she heard her girlfriend moan as she began paying to attention to her breasts. She sucked on one while her fingers pinched the nipple of the other one, all the while Tori dragged her fingers up her back. The half Latina's nails caused just the right amount of pain as they left angry pink marks in their wake, and that only turned the taller girl on more.

Sitting herself up on Tori's thighs, Jade trailed her hand over the girls breasts, down over her flat stomach before reaching their destination.

After playing with the other teenagers clit for a few minutes, Jade spoke. "You ready?"

Recieving only more moaning in response and a minor head nod, Jade positioned herself between Tori's legs and eased the dildo into her. Tori simply whimpered in response, it felt _good_. Surprisingly good.

As Jade began thrusting, Tori wrapped her legs behind the pale girls back in a vain attempt to pull her closer, to get the sex toy further inside of her.

When the thrusts became stronger, Tori's moans and whimpers became louder and Jade's grunts became more determined. The strapon's straps were rubbing against Jade in just the right way. A thin layer of sweat was covering both of the girls forms, and the paler teen didn't know how much longer she would last.

With one particularly hard thrust, both girls came. It was their first time cumming at the same time, and they were both exhausted from their sexual festivities.

* * *

><p>As they layed in each others arms enjoying the after glow of their love making, their clothes still scattered around on the floor surrounding the bed carelessly, Tori asked her girlfriend the question that was burning on her mind. "Hey Jade?"<p>

"Mm?"

"What song was it that gave you this genious idea?"

"Do It Like A Dude by that Jessie J chick."

Well,_ stomp, stomp, _Jade had arrived, and she certainly did it like a dude. 'Thank you, Jessie J,' Tori thought to herself as she snuggled further into her girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well this was fun to write! Sorry if the sexy time wasn't the best, I have no personal experience to go from ;) Is that too much information? **

**Review for a coupon for a free unicorn ride. **

**P.S: Does anyone know where I can find a unicorn? **


End file.
